


Anders and Hawke get a cat

by Ullrgodofskiing



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ullrgodofskiing/pseuds/Ullrgodofskiing
Summary: After all the chaos in Kirkwall, Anders and Hawke are scrambeling fugitives, which is indeed stressfull.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 7





	Anders and Hawke get a cat

After the many caves they had slept in, carefully watching if anyone knew where they were, finding a really old abandoned hut in a forest up here on the mountains seemed like more of magic then Anders could do. He was slung around Liam Hawke’s shoulders all of his weight against his love, neither him nor Liam had the magic left to heal, Hawke only had a couple of small scratches from their last run in with a couple of giant spiders. But Anders had been hit hard by some bandits, he had deept slashes across his torso. There was an old bed, covered in dust and a fireplace, most of the hut was just dusty, a few old chairs lay broken on the floor, but other then that it was clear. “Please don’t drop me into that dusty bed.” Anders shuddered, Hawke gave him a weak smile and traced his arm in the air over the bed. It almost sounded like the bed sneezed, the dust disappeared and the sheets changed from their original grey to a deep shade of red. Carefully Hawke let Anders slide down to the bed. 

Hawke sat down next to him, touching his forehead softly, “You’ll be alright.” he whispered to Anders. Anders rolled over sideways, he felt his wounds, the magic they had had to heal them had closed them enough, but it hadn’t been easy to go on like this, he felt how his body just felt limp and powerless. He closed his hands around Hawke’s wrist of the hand on the mattress. Hawke’s heart shattered, he had been so scared that both of them would die after leaving Kirkwall. There hadn’t been the amount of templars or mercenaries after them that he’d expected, but people were scattered all around the place, and it had become more dangerous to be an Apostate, let alone two. They had made all of their friends leave them, so at least for now Anders and Hawke could scope out the situation, there was a threat of an exalted march on Kirkwall, the free marches in general, but it had been months of them fleeing away from Kirkwall and nothing big had happened, to their luck. Hawke leaned down and kissed Anders’ forehead “You should sleep some, savor the fact that we’re sleeping in a bed.” Anders gently cupped the nape of Hawke’s head and pulled him into a kiss, he felt in general very cold, his body must be weak. Hawke pulled the thicc coverlet he’s conjured from Kirkwall over Anders. 

“I’d sleep better if you’d lay next to me, Love.” Hawke did, he sat himself against the creaking headboard and let Anders lay his head on Hawke’s lap. His buttercup hair was tied up into a messy ponytail, his hair was covered in dust. Hawke gently pulled the ribbon out of his hair, spilling Anders’ hair all around his face. Hawke pushed it out of Ander’s face and started going through it with his fingers. Anders often would go through Hawke dark, short hair, it was soothing gesture, it communicated “I am here.” Anders ran one hand up and down Hawke’s forearm, then slowly his hand started dropping lower and lower until it lay in Hawke’s lap and Anders had fallen asleep. 

When Anders opened his eyes it took him a few minutes to remember and understand his surroundings, he was somewhat overwhelmed by the light in the room, he’s gotten used to the darkness of caves. His body felt heavy and his chest ached, breathing was painful. It took him considerable time and energy to untangle himself from the bed sheets and sit up. He realised that Hawke was gone, it felt like something heavy dropped onto his chest. The hut merely consisted of one room, and Hawke was not inside. Anders hoped that this was only a coincidence, that Hawke had merely gone outside for a few moments. 

Surprise and terror filled him as someone struggled with the door and finally opened it and came through. Anders had tried to look for his staff, but it was several metres away from the bed, and he couldn’t get there quick enough. The moment of panic subsided however when Anders recognised the black hair, beard and red mark across Hawke’s nose. “Maker.” he breathed as Hawke closed the door behind him “what were you-” but the words stopped in his throat as he saw what Hawke was carrying. Curved in his arms sat a very fluffy, very dirty cat, deep grays fur with a couple of white spots around its eyes. Hawke grinned at his love, obviously proud. “Where in the maker's name did you get a cat?” Hawke carefully put the cat down, it meowed loudly and with two quick strides and a jump it was on the bed and started bumping its head against Anders’ elbow. “I thought I heard something outside, and she just came wandering from the forest when I stepped out. Is it ok?” Anders laughed, which made him curse, because his ribs felt really bruised. “Is it- For all that is good, of course.” He ran his fingers over the cat’s forehead, the cat started purring and laid down against Anders. “You keep doing this.” Anders whispered, Hawke looked at him concerned for a minute “You keep doing or finding or saying always exactly what I need. Yet I can never do anything for you-” Hawke shook his head, he came closer and sat down at the foot of the bed wrapping his hands around Anders’ hands. “Anders, you’ve done more for me then I could ever describe. I-” he looked down at their hands “I never thanked you for saving Bethany, nor did I appologise for taking you into the fucking cursed deep roads.” The cat meowed loudly “Oh of course you want to participate in the conversation.” Hawke teased, leaning forward and scratching behind her ear. “I never thought coming to Kirkwall could hold anything good in store for me and most of it- Wasn’t. But I found you- Or more accurately- you found me.” Hawke smiled at him, “Do you have an idea for a name for her?” Anders leaned back “hmm, what name would fit such a proud little lady. Oh!” Hawke looked at him with a knowing look “You have and awfully roguish grin.” Anders laughed “Do I? Well what do you think about Madame PufflePaws, little lady?” Madame PufflePaws meowed loudly and happily “Oh great, so you already decided, Madame?”


End file.
